


your eyes look like coming home

by exodays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO AU, Childhood Friends, Experimenting with sexuality, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, actually baek is just the only unsure one, also i suck at summaries sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exodays/pseuds/exodays
Summary: chanyeol has spent his teenage years pining after baekhyun. after going their separate ways, fate brings them together again and maybe this time, chanyeol can try again.





	your eyes look like coming home

_ The smell of strawberries. The smallest light ray streaming through the almost-closed curtains. The feeling of soft blankets and his favourite stuffed puppy.  _

 

_ Baekhyun was woken up by the light touches on his cheek, and there was his mother. Her neck was adorned by her favourite pale pink pearls, and his favourite smile was on her face. “Wake up, I made strawberry cupcakes.” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up as he quickly padded down the stairs, his mother chuckling behind him.  _

 

_ He saw a tray of perfectly frosted cupcakes topped with big strawberries. He knew he was too short to reach the kitchen island, so he looked at his mother expectantly, patiently waiting for her to give one to him.  _

 

_ “Happy 6th birthday, my dear Baekhyun.”  _

  
  


Baekhyun woke up with a start, groggily turning off his blaring alarm. Today was the 6th of May yet again, and he walked into his kitchen, noticing the absence of strawberry cupcakes. He was miles and miles away from his family in Seoul. He stared blankly at the usual bustling view of mornings in New York City. Just a few more days and he could go home to his beloved mother. 

 

He made a cup of coffee and added three sugar cubes. He had a sweet tooth, a quirk that had followed him well into his adulthood. He took a few sips before letting out a long sigh. He noticed his phone vibrating and he answered the video call.

 

“Mum?”

 

“Baekhyunnie dear, happy birthday! Your old mother misses you to bits.” There was his favourite smile. “Thanks, I miss you too Mum,” he let out a giggle when he saw his mother’s collage of his pictures on her bedside table. “How have you been, Mum? It looks like there might be a wrinkle on your forehead, are you - “ 

 

“How could you say that? Is there really one? Oh no, Baekhyun, your beautiful mother is growing old!” She exclaimed, rushing towards her vanity mirror to inspect her face. “I’m just joking Mum, you still look as elegant as ever. You know you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen,” She hummed in acknowledgement, continuing to check her forehead. 

 

“Anyway Baekhyun, you’re coming back in three days right? I’m so excited, we should have a small gathering,” He rolled his eyes playfully, there was never a “small” gathering in his life. His mother rose to be a powerful woman and often hosted many parties for her company. Baekhyun’s sweet 16th birthday had no less than 150 guests. 

 

_ “Baekhyunnie, let Mummy introduce you to Uncle Park. He’s a close friend of mine and his son may even become your friend too. Be polite and greet them,” She smiled to Baekhyun, and he  _

_ could not possibly turn her down when she smiled like that. Despite his shy personality, he managed a small bow to this Uncle Park and his son.  _

 

_ The first thing he noticed about his son was his ears. They were big and stuck out, which reminded Baekhyun of his favourite stuffed toy puppy.  _

 

_ Chanyeol stared at his droopy eyes. “You have such a well-mannered son, Sohee,” Uncle Park complimented. He gave a warm smile to Baekhyun before following Sohee to the kitchen, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone. _

 

_ “Hello! I’m Chanyeol. What’s your name?” Chanyeol smiled brightly. Baekhyun bowed his head a little before replying, “Hello, I’m Byun Baekhyun.”  _

 

_ Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun’s droopy eyes and decides that he likes them. “I’m 5 years old, what about you?” Chanyeol held up five fingers up proudly. “I turn 6 today,” Baekhyun says softly. _

 

_ Chanyeol’s eyes grew wider; Baekhyun decided that he find them cute because it also looks like his favourite stuffed puppy. “You’re older than me?! You’re so small!” Chanyeol gapes. Baekhyun suddenly feels more shy than before. Chanyeol looks at the petite boy, amazed that he is already six years old.  _

 

_ “Let’s be friends, Baekkie!” Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened at the fond-sounding nickname. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and leads him towards the stairs. He realised that Chanyeol is trying to go to his room but he didn’t know where it was. Chanyeol stopped at the top of the staircase. He scratched his ear awkwardly, “Where’s your room?” Baekhyun giggles, “The one with the strawberry on the door.” Chanyeol continues to lead them into Baekhyun’s room.  _

 

_ “Shall we play a game?” Baekhyun nods. “Let’s see who can build a better Lego house!” Chanyeol gestured to the pastel green box of Lego.  _

 

_ Mr Park and Mrs Byun peeked into the room, only to find Baekhyun sleeping on Chanyeol’s lap as Chanyeol, too, fell asleep against the bed.   _

 

Baekhyun shrugged on his dark blue blazer and straightened his tie. He just had to endure today at the company before he could take a rest and finally fly home. 

 

He walked into his favourite cafe, tucked away in an alley near his condominium. The walls were a pastel blue with clouds covering the walls. The lights were in the shape of the moon and the sun. He ordered a small bagel with strawberry cream cheese and sat at the corner of the café. The cafe was usually quite empty at this time as most of their customers preferred to come at night. 

 

He heard the jingle of the bell above the door, signalling a new customer’s arrival. A tall, lean man walked towards the counter, holding a black briefcase. Baekhyun noticed his flaming red hair and was intrigued by it. An office worker with dyed hair? He continued to look back at his tablet, reminding himself that he would do this job to the best of his ability even until the end. Even if he noticed the familiar ears that man had.

 

Baekhyun greeted his secretary, which also happened to be his best friend, Oh Sehun. They had met in university where they connected through their near-death experiences of exam seasons. They had spent many hours at the library - and maybe a few at parties - and had been inseparable ever since. “Baek, did you eat something with strawberries? I see something on your shirt,” Sehun pointed out, making Baekhyun look down at his chest. 

 

Before Baekhyun could panic, Sehun assured him as he brought out a hanger with a new, clean white dress shirt. “What would I do without my dear Sehunnie?” Baekhyun cooed, poking Sehun’s cheek. Sehun rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of “probably die of diabetes”, but Baekhyun let it slide this time. 

 

“By the way, you got another letter again, it was addressed to your old house.” Baekhyun took the envelope from Sehun, trying to find the sender’s name. He had been ignoring it for a while, assuming that it might have been an accidental post since everybody he knew was updated with his address. But this time, he was very curious as to what were the contents.

 

He cut open the envelope, revealing some strawberry stickers on the paper which made him smile. 

 

“Dear Baekkie, 

 

It has been a long time since we’ve seen each other and I can’t seem to find you around. I’m living in Japan with Dad and I hope that I’ve been getting the right address because you don’t seem to be replying. If you do get to read this, my number is +81 11270506. Call me please, let’s catch up! 

 

From Channie.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened.  _ Channie as in Chanyeol? _ He had not talked to him in 10 years, and it felt almost surreal to receive a letter from him. 

 

He reached for his phone and immediately began to punch in Chanyeol’s number. Just before he hit the call button, he stopped. He had suddenly felt nervous. What would he even say to Chanyeol? What did he even feel towards Chanyeol now? Baekhyun put his phone down and sighed. He was admittedly scared of what kind of conversation they would have now. 

 

“For now, I’ll just work. I’ll think about this later.” 

  
  


Chanyeol massaged his temples to ease his frustration.  _ What’s up with all this messy code? Could no one fucking write code in this company?  _ His assistant, Do Kyungsoo, stood in front of him with his usual stoic expression. Chanyeol reaches out to drink from his coffee cup but realised it was empty. 

 

“Kyungsoo.” 

 

“Yes, Mr Park?” 

 

“How high does one have to jump to feel instant death?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, not expecting these words coming from Chanyeol. “Uh, I’m not too sure. Shall I do research for it right now?” Kyungsoo began to unlock his tablet. Chanyeol shook his head, letting out a long sigh.

 

“Honestly, why do I still put up with this…” Chanyeol gestured for Kyungsoo to leave. He stared at his computer screen, already plotting how he should deal with this employee. He had already been in a bad mood, being the  73rd day without receiving a reply from Baekhyun, according to Kyungsoo. 

 

_ Does he not want to meet me?  _ Chanyeol opened his drawer and fished out an old drawing. It was of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, with the words “I love you” written in Baekhyun’s handwriting. 

  
  


_ “Channie, how can the sky be purple? The sky is blue!” Baekhyun’s little finger was pointed at Chanyeol’s bright purple drawing of the sky and red grass. “The sky is whatever colour I want it to be! That’s what my mum told me,” Chanyeol replied, beginning to draw himself.  _

 

_ Baekhyun stared at him with glittering eyes. “That’s so cool, can I be in this drawing too?” He asked, making sure to pout a little, just like how he did when he wanted more strawberries. Chanyeol nodded happily, immediately adding Baekhyun beside himself. Chanyeol put down the black crayon and Baekhyun picked up a marker.  _

 

_ “My mum says this is what you say to people you care about,” Baekhyun began to write ‘I love you’ in messy hangul. Chanyeol stared at him as he wrote the words. “Then I love you too!” Chanyeol turned Baekhyun to him. “Thanks, Channie.” Baekhyun looks back to his own drawing shyly.  _

 

_ “Baek and Chanyeol, lunch is ready!”  _

 

“...yeol?” Chanyeol snapped out of his thoughts and quickly shoved the paper back into the drawer. “Pardon, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo sighed and placed the coffee cup on his table. “I said that maybe you should go home for awhile and rest because you look pale. I can clear out some things out of your unnecessary schedules so you can catch up on this later,” Kyungsoo had an almost pleading tone in his voice. Maybe it was because Chanyeol had been at the office for three days straight. Or maybe not. 

 

“I think I’ll do this quickly and then I’ll take a day off, alright?” Kyungsoo shook his head, “Two days off or I swear I’ll turn off the internet in this room, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo warned. Chanyeol learned the hard way to take Kyungsoo seriously when he makes threats. “Okay, okay. Go back to your online dating site, Soo,” Kyungsoo’s cheeks flushed. “It’s not a dating site!” He exclaimed before leaving Chanyeol’s office.

 

Chanyeol began work, not realising how many hours flew by. He finally stretched his arms and reached out for his coffee cup. He could just leave the rest for the engineering team to wrap up. He checked his phone and was disappointed he didn’t see any calls from his Baekhyun. 

 

Did he even see his letter? Would he even call him? He walked out of his office, his phone now vibrating, unbeknownst to Chanyeol. 

  
  


“He’s not answering, Sehun. I think there must be a problem with the number,” Baekhyun sighed. He didn’t know why he felt so disappointed. “Are you going to go home now, Baek?” Sehun already had his coat in his arms, obviously eager to meet he special someone. “Yeah, yeah. If I don’t leave now, Junmyeon might kill me for holding you back.” 

 

Baekhyun began walking down the street. He asked Sehun to leave without driving him, wanting to be alone to think and be by himself.

 

He wondered what Chanyeol was doing after losing contact for so many years. Chanyeol leaving all those years ago didn’t make him feel hurt anymore, or so he thought. He had missed him, but instead of looking for him, he’d decided to leave him alone. He had been so upset that Chanyeol left without a word and so he didn’t want to seem desperate by trying to contact him. But Chanyeol was reaching out to him now? Baekhyun couldn’t put his finger on his feelings towards Chanyeol. 

 

As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realise the black-hooded figure creeping up on him. He suddenly felt his chest slam against the brick wall of the alleyway. He felt the stranger’s hot breath as he had his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth. “A small boy walking down the street at this time? You’re just asking for it.” Baekhyun felt he stranger’s cold fingers around his neck and the stranger began to unbutton his dress shirt. 

 

Tears began to prick at his eyes. Why couldn’t he shout, or scream for help or do anything? He was frozen in place, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. The stranger slowly turned him around to meet his mad grin. Baekhyun’s nerves were wildly unsettled by the expression of his attacker. “You’re perfect for a quick fuck.” The stranger whispered huskily in his ear. He began to touch Baekhyun’s chest as he weakly tried to push the stranger away with what strength he attempted to muster.

 

In a matter of seconds, the cold and slimy feeling was gone. The tight grip on him was gone. He heard a few punches being thrown as he slid down the wall and covered his ears. 

 

_ “You think you’re so great because you’re rich now? You don’t even have a dad, what right do you have to take my place in that class?” The school bully, Taekwoon, shoved Baekhyun against the wall.  _

 

_ He knew he disliked this school from the beginning. The snobbish glances at him, fake smiles and cold shoulders. His mother had wanted him to attend the best school, and somehow he wound up here. For his petite size and broken background, he soon became a target of bullying.  _

 

_ “This school is for the pure Koreans! How do you know your dad is Korean? You’re so small for a boy! Even my mother says you don’t deserve to be here.” Baekhyun felt tears welling up in his eyes. As much as he tried to not show weakness to them, they had pinpointed his insecurities and used it against him.  _

 

_ Taekwoon and his friends began to hit him and shout insults at him. Baekhyun could only sit there and accept his fate. If his mother asks where he got these bruises from, he’ll just ignore her. He doesn’t want her to know the truth. He couldn’t break her heart like that.  _

 

_ “Yah, Taekwoon! What are you doing?” He heard a familiar voice shout from a distance. “Move away from him. Why don’t you just go back to your house with your sick mother? She would be disappointed her only son can’t keep up his grades,” The voice came closer and Baekhyun heard the sound of footsteps getting farther away.  _

 

_ He felt a small tap on his shoulder. “Baekkie, you can look up now. They’re gone,” Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun slowly looked up a little, his teary eyes meeting Chanyeol’s warm brown ones. “Are they really gone?” Chanyeol nodded and held his hand up. “Let’s get strawberry ice cream. My dad brought me to a great place yesterday.”  _

 

_ Baekhyun knew Chanyeol also got bullied in school, but he was strong enough to fight them off. Ever since rumours spread that his father was part of some mafia, people started to shun him and he only had Baekhyun. Not that he really minded. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was a big softie at heart. _

 

_ Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun as he stuffed his cheeks with ice cream. “What?” Baekhyun suddenly felt self-conscious, thinking that there might be something on his face. “It’s my 15th birthday tomorrow. Will you come?” Chanyeol’s eyes looked hopeful.  _

 

_ “Of course, we have each other.” Baekhyun smiled. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. “What do you want as a present? I thought that maybe-“ _

 

_ “I want you to come.”  _

 

_ “Haha, what are you talking about? I’m already coming, silly Channie.”  _

 

_ “Then that’s all I need.”  _

 

“Baekhyun, look at me.” Baekhyun looked up only to see Sehun staring at him, expression full of concern and worry. He felt his heart ache. Was he really expecting warm brown eyes and dimpled cheeks? 

 

He saw Junmyeon next to the stranger, calling the police. The stranger was on the cold ground, unconscious. He shifted back his focus to Sehun. “Baek, please talk to me. Are you okay?” Sehun held Baekhyun’s hands in his. He helped Baekhyun to stand up and supported him. Junmyeon was on his other side. 

 

Baekhyun heard Sehun mutter, “I’m fucking driving you everywhere from now on.” He was numb with the thoughts of Chanyeol swirling around his head. Had he missed him this much? “That fucker better get a beating in prison cause I don’t think Junmyeon punched him hard enough- are you crying? What’s wrong?” 

 

Baekhyun just sobbed into Sehun’s shoulder. “I didn’t know I missed him. I need him now. I need to see Channie.” Baekhyun’s mumbling was unintelligible to Sehun, but he continued to rub soothing circles on his back. Baekhyun couldn’t believe he was really crying like a damn baby on the sidewalk. 

 

“Shhh… Okay let’s get you back home then we can talk this out. Get in the car first, Baek.” Sehun opened the car door and hovered his hand over Baekhyun’s head to prevent him from hurting his head. He turned around to Junmyeon, “Babe, I’m so damn sorry. He’s in a bad place right now and I can’t-“ Junmyeon enveloped Sehun in a hug. “It’s okay, go comfort him. You can sacrifice your lunch and spend it with me tomorrow then,” Junmyeon winked. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t care less about the plush leather he sat on, or even how Sehun was playing his favourite song. But why couldn’t he get the image of Park Chanyeol out of his mind? Was this how remembering an old friend felt like? 

 

“Sehun.” 

 

Sehun was surprised with how well he parked despite how his hands were shaking. “Sehun,” Baekhyun repeated. Sehun turned to look at Baekhyun, not expecting to talk so soon. “How do you feel about Yixing now?” Sehun cocked his head. “That guy I used to study with? Man, I was really close to him but we went our separate ways I guess. I just hope that he’s doing great?” 

 

Sehun was weirded out with Baekhyun’s sudden question on his friend from university. “I’m feeling so much sadness thinking about Chanyeol. Like as if he was my sibling or something.” 

 

“You repressed your feelings after he left, which also gave you abandonment issues. I thought we went through this years ago?” Sehun sighed. “No, this is d-different. I don’t know why I feel so…” Baekhyun mumbled. 

 

“Forget I said that. Thanks for saving me tonight. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun said sincerely. “Take care of yourself, hyung. You’re not weak anymore, okay?” Sehun replied. Baekhyun nodded before exiting the car.

 

He walked up to his condominium and entered the elevator. His mind was still thinking of Chanyeol. As he opened his fridge, he thought about trying to call the number again. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right? 

 

He redialed the number as he shoved the whole strawberry into his mouth. He heard the phone ringing, and soon after he picked up. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

Baekhyun almost choked on his strawberry and fumbled with the decline button. He placed a hand on his racing heart. When did his voice become so deep? 

 

His sudden ringtone jolted him back from his frazzled thoughts. He answered immediately, hand still over his heart.

 

“Hello? Who is this?” 

 

“Uh, um. It’s ah- uh. B-Baekhyun,” Baekhyun mumbled, for some reason, unable to speak properly. 

 

“Huh? Did you get the wrong number?”

 

No response. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Nothing.

 

“I guess I’ll hang up then-“

 

“I’m Baekkie!” 

 

Chanyeol almost dropped his phone when he heard the familiar name. “B-Baekkie? Is that really you?” Baekhyun smiled unknowingly at the way Chanyeol’s deep voice still sounded perfect saying that nickname. “Y-Yeah, it’s Baekhyun. Sorry, I- uh, took so long to call you.” Baekhyun began to walk around the room. 

 

“Baekhyun! I’ve missed you so much. You don’t understand how happy I am that I’ve found you again. Did you really read all my letters?” Chanyeol was grinning ear to ear, and the papers on his table became second priority. “Aha, to be honest, I threw them away ‘cause I thought it was wrongly-sent mail. I only read the last one you sent,” Baekhyun chuckled, hoping that he wouldn’t be offended. 

 

Chanyeol made a sound of understanding. He had a sudden burst of confidence and decided to just go for it.  “Uh, I know we just started talking on the phone but I really miss you Baekkie. Can we meet up tomorrow?” Baekhyun thought about it for awhile. What would he think if he sees me now? What does he look like now? Would we still be able to talk easily? What if- 

 

“Baekkie, you okay?” Chanyeol asked, worried by Baekhyun’s sudden silence. “Yeah, yeah I’m free. How about 3 pm? There’s a coffee house near my place called ‘With You’. Is that okay?” Chanyeol let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Yes! Yes, of course.” 

 

“I have to go now, I have an early day tomorrow, Channie.” Almost as if on cue, Baekhyun let out a hearty yawn. They exchanged ‘good nights’ and just before Baekhyun could hang up, Chanyeol said,

 

“Hey Baekkie. I’m glad to have you back again. I missed you. Even if you didn’t know that.”

 

And with that, Chanyeol quickly hung up. He covered his now heated face, in disbelief that he managed to say that. All these years he had been in love with him, he hadn’t been able to express his feelings well enough. But this time, he promises, it will be different. 


End file.
